Magically Illogical
by Laveycee
Summary: Spock goes to a Terran school and meets a girl named Llarian. They become friends, and when they turn eleven, one of them goes off to Hogwarts, while the other stays, alone. Will their friendship survive? Set during the Harry Potter books. Definitely AU. I don't own Star Trek or Harry Potter, and never will! K for now.
1. Chapter 1: Llarian

**Hello, dear readers! How are you? So yes, I am beginning a new story. Why? It's been floating around in my head for days and I just can't write anything else! It's getting really annoying, because I really want to continue with Things I'm Not Allowed To Do and And The Truth Shall. So hopefully I'll be able to start writing those again. This won't really have much to do with Harry Potter for a while, but it will eventually! **

**Disclaimer: What I wish I owned: Star Trek and Harry Potter. What I don't own: Star Trek, Harry Potter, and lots of other things. And I make no money off of this, so chill out, Ms. Rowling (with all due respect!) and Paramount or whoever owns Star Trek now.**

* * *

I watch the Vulcan boy walk into the classroom—he's nine, maybe ten—and stand at Miss Shay's side.

"This is Spock," she says. "I expect all of you to treat him with respect. Spock, why don't you sit next to Llarian? Llarian, wave a hand back there."

Spock silently walks to the back of the room and sits down next to me. "Hello," I say quietly. "I'm Llarian, of course; but I suppose you already knew that."

"Affirmative," Spock says without a trace of a smile. "I am Spock, from the planet Vulcan," he says seriously.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you, a Vulcan, going to a Terran school?" I ask, genuinely curious. I had never met a Vulcan before.

"I am only half Vulcan. My mother is Terran." He seems…ashamed? But why?

"Cool. Where have you been living?"

"Vulcan."

"I've never been there. Is it nice there?"

The look on his face is priceless. "…Nice?"

"Nice. Did you like it there?"

"I am a Vulcan. I do not 'like' things. They simply are."

"I thought that you were part Terran."

"I am."

I blink. "Therefore you are able to like things."

"If I did indeed 'like' things, then would my classmates not…tease me?" he asks worriedly.

"Why would they tease you? They like things as well."

Spock's about to reply when Miss Shay interrupts. "Llarian, are you paying attention back there?"

"Sorry, Miss Shay, I was talking to Spock." _Please don't get mad at us!_ I beg mentally.

"Very well, Llarian, just don't let it happen again." Miss Shay resumes the lesson, and I hand Spock a note, which reads: _Talk later?_ He nods in response.

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it, love it, dislike it, hate it? Neutral? I wanna know! Anyway, I want you to help me make a decision: What to name this fic? Submit titles via review, email, or PM. Then I'll set up a poll deciding on one. I was toying with the idea of calling it "IDIC and Magic", but I thought that it was stupid. If you like that title, tell me! Am I forgetting anything, Spock?**

**Spock: ...The way I speak.**

**Me: Oh, right. Okay, so when I watched the Original Series, the way Leonard Nimoy spoke kinda jumped into this story. The way he makes Spock speak is very careful, like his English was taught to him by a private tutor or something. It's not like how us Americans do it, all sloppy and filled with slang. It's a little poetic and almost like something out of the "olden days", like in the Dark Ages and such. Anyway, Spock, would you like to do the thingy?**

**Spock: Of course. Laveycee would like reviews. It is greatly appreciated.**

**Me: Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spock

**And here's chapter two, in Spock's POV. I am disappointed that I didn't get any reviews yet...perhaps I'll get some now? And I know that I have some readers out there... *makes face***

**Oh, and a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta hrhcara, who is also my mom. ;)**

* * *

I do not know what I was thinking when I agreed to "talk later" with Llarian. Perhaps I had taken leave of my senses temporarily. If I had understood her correctly, she wanted to be "friends". My mother had suggested that I "make friends" on Vulcan. That….did not end well.

_I had gone up to a Vulcan who looked like he might talk to me. I hadn't show it—or so I had hoped—but I was excited. This was my first chance to make a friend!_

_ "Greetings. I am Spock," I said formally._

_ "Aren't you Ambassador Sarek's son? My father has mentioned him. He says that the Ambassador has corrupted his bloodline by marrying a _Terran_. His older son has avoided that." If he had not been Vulcan, I believe that he would have laughed. As it was, he scoffed at me._

_ I did the logical thing. I retreated quickly and kept my head down. I was six years old then. One year away from my _Kahs-Wahn_, the maturity test. If I chose the Vulcan lifestyle. I chose that day, subconsciously—I had decided that I would be more Vulcan than my full-blooded peers. After that day, I had decided to _never_ have friends…but I didn't tell my mother._

A bell rings and I am jolted out of my memories. I mentally remind myself to spend more time on the Disciplines tonight.

"Come on," Llarian says. "It's time for recess—but first we've got lunch."

"Recess?" I ask, annoyed that I do not know what that is.

"All it really means is that we've got half an hour of free time after eating," Llarian explains.

"Would it not be…more logical to skip the free time and resume lessons?"

"Probably, but you do realize that humans…well, we're pretty much the most illogical beings that you can find."

"Hey, Spock!" I turn to face whomever had called my name. Llarian looks around as well.

"Sybok," I say quietly. Llarian looks confused. "He is my half-brother," I tell her quietly.

"Ah. He looks like you…just a little."

"How are you holding up, Spock?" Sybok asks brightly.

"…Isn't 'excessive emotion' frowned upon in Vulcan society?" Llarian asks Sybok.

"Yep, but I'm not really a part of Vulcan society."

Llarian turns to me. "Care to explain?" she asks.

I shake my head, Terran style. "No, I do not…I cannot explain it properly. Sybok cannot either. Vulcan society is…hard for Terrans to comprehend. It is very complicated."

She looks annoyed. "So what you're saying is that Terrans are too stupid to understand what goes on with Vulcan."

I backtrack quickly. "I did not mean—"

Surprisingly, she starts to laugh. "I'm just messing with you. I know that you didn't mean to say that Terrans are stupid or anything like that."

I blink. Sybok blinks. Llarian stares at us. "Why…don't we just go to lunch?" she suggests.

"I've got to go to class," Syboks says, "but you two go to lunch. And Spock?" he leans down and whispers, "stick with her. I've got a feeling that you'll need her around later." He straightens and walks away.

I go after Llarian and enter the lunch room. Immediately I am assaulted with sound.

_So….LOUD!_ My mind screams. Too many emotions—no—cannot—NO! I pass out and Llarian catches me.

_Spock? Are you okay?_ I can hear Llarian, but I cannot answer. I drift into dark nothingness…

* * *

**And I'll give you all the next chapter sometime soon-it'll probably be in Llarian's POV. Any ideas for titles are welcome, ideas for a last name for Llarian are also accepted gratefully.**

**Anything else, Spock?**

**Spock: No, I do not believe so. Aside from the fact that you still need to watch a lot of The Next Generation.**

**Me: Okay, thanks. I'll try to do that sometime...**

**Until next time!**

**-Laveycee**


End file.
